


The Sweet Taste of Bitter Fruit [vid]

by bluestalking



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr believes in one thing, and that is what he becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Taste of Bitter Fruit [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Audio - Let's Get Out Of Here, Madina Lake  
> Video - X-Men, X-2, X-Men First Class

[The Sweet Taste of Bitter Fruit](http://vimeo.com/32413653) from [bluestalkingvids](http://vimeo.com/user9350982) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> 20 November 2011


End file.
